


False Vyper's LadyNoir Texting series - The Beginning

by Taitai83



Series: The FalseVyper's LadyNoir Texting Comic Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fic based on the FalseVypers comics on IG, partners to friends, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitai83/pseuds/Taitai83
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a texting app for communicating. LB insists it's for professional purposes, CN has other ideas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The FalseVyper's LadyNoir Texting Comic Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760236
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	False Vyper's LadyNoir Texting series - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen TheFalseVyper's beautiful art on IG, stop what you're doing and go read them all. I want to emphasis that this is not my story, it's inspired by all those scenes. I'm making this the first fic in the series since it happens first in the timeline, even though I wrote it second. 
> 
> One of the most interesting things about the texting series is that all the action takes place off camera. The text messages are reactions to events, with the details in the art as clues to what else is going on for the heroes. I'm unbelievably impressed with Vyper's ability to tell a story like that, using just a few lines lines of text and a still image, and get the message across so well. The story behind the scenes got stuck in my head, and I had to write it down or go crazy. Luckily she is generous and lets me share my take on her story. 
> 
> I picture them in University, as that's old enough to be on their own being adults, but young enough that it's not weird that Adrien still lives at home

Again, this is based off of the LadyNoir Texts by [TheFalseVyper](https://www.instagram.com/thefalsevyper/). She has the whole series in her stories at the top of her profile page, but check out all her other amazing art too.

These are the particular scenes for this one:

[Cat Lover](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4n0aLglJ2n/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

[Teeth Brushing](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5GqnMuldRV/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

[Cafe](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5OYOdmlGHB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

[Turnabout](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6EeEhGl80k/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

That last one is TECHNICALLY out of order from how she has them listed, but it worked for my interpretation to put it there instead of later in the timeline, so I took a little license with it.

* * *

## The Beginning

Marinette was regretting her life-choices _._

Yes, it had been her idea to download the app. It was dangerous for Ladybug and Chat Noir to keep a regular schedule and she couldn’t be trusted to remember the details every time they discussed something in person, she had too much going on for that, especially now that she was the Guardian on top of everything else. So, the anonymous texting app _had_ been her idea in the first place. For superhero business _only_. She had been very clear about that.

But despite her lectures, glares, warnings, even _threats_ , Chat Noir still just used the damn thing to flirt with her.

> \- _Silly Kitty: Did you know a cat lover is called an ailurophile? Are you one, My Lady? ;-)_

The buzz of her phone startled her out of the tunnel vision fixed on her sewing machine with a yelp.

“Tikki! What the hell?!”

Her outburst earned her a reproachful glare from her kwami, who, she realized, _had_ been solidly asleep in her nest of fabric scraps. Once she located the offending device, her reaction vacillated wildly - from annoyed at the interruption, to sheepish as she realized what time it was, and then back to annoyed that he had TEXTED her this late. She supposed she should be grateful, as she had been so deep in her creative mode that she had clearly lost all sense of time. This wasn’t the first time that had happened. This wasn’t even the first time this SEMESTER it had happened, with how focused she had to be to get things done quickly so that her new responsibilities didn’t overwhelm her. So she knew from experience that she would have paid for it tomorrow, at the least by oversleeping and missing her first class.

But _HE_ didn’t know that.

> \- _LB: Chat, I swear to GOD_
> 
> \- _LB: It’s 1 in the morning. Go to bed_

There. That sounded nice and responsible. And now she could go to bed too.

It didn’t stop with the late-night flirting, though. She’d always known Chat was a bit of a lovable weirdo, but her exposure to his stream of consciousness had always been tempered by the fact that she only saw him occasionally. Now that she was effectively carrying him around in her purse, there was no saving her.

Marinette was getting ready for class, on time for once, pulling her hair back into a practical ponytail, when the ping of her phone drew her eyes.

> _\- Silly Kitty: Brushing your teeth is the only time you clean your skeleton_

Oh for _heaven’s_ sake.

> _\- LB: Emergencies ONLY, Chat!_

She rolled her eyes and went back to getting herself dressed. But as she scanned her hair in the mirror, looking for strays, she couldn’t help but flick her eyes to the pearly white teeth biting down on her elastic. Then, applying her lipstick, she found herself baring those teeth in the mirror, running her tongue over their smooth surface.

Damn that cat! She didn’t need this kind of distraction. Replying would probably only encourage him, but she couldn’t help it.

> _\- LB: Ugh, now I can’t stop thinking about it_

She could practically see him laughing.

~~~

Adrien was delighted with life in University.

“It’s awesome you can come, bro! Your dad doesn’t make you go home for lunch anymore?”

“I’m pretty sure he WANTS to, but the 50-minute periods aren’t enough time to get home, eat, and come back.”

“But… you have _two_ free periods now, right?” Nino asked, concern lacing his voice.

Adrien grinned.

“Yeah, but Father doesn’t _know_ that.”

His friend responded with an incredulous grin of his own, waving to the approaching women at the same time. Alya and Marinette had both come into their own in University, he noted with admiration. Alya seemed to change her hair every other week, experimenting with colors, styles, and straightening. Nino said she was trying to find what felt right, though Adrien felt they all suited her in different ways. Marinette, meanwhile, had traded in her pigtails for more classic hair-styles, both updos and down, that gave her a long, elegant look, even when she was dressed casually. It made Adrien think of Ladybug, when she had first appeared with a ponytail instead of her own pigtails, and he smiled.

“Hey ladies! Light of my life, you look gorgeous, as always!” Nino gushed, giving Alya a solid kiss on the cheek.

“Dude, you have no right to call me cheesy when you drop lines like that,” Adrien complained.

“I didn’t say you were WRONG for being a hopeless sap, bro. How do you think I recognize the type so easily?”

Adrien rolled his eyes and gave the girls a quick _bise_ in greeting.

“I love your hair like that, Marinette,” he told her as he pulled back, eyeing the artfully messy bun and loose tendrils. “It frames your face beautifully.”

“Th-thank you!” she stammered.

It was unusual that she stuttered around him anymore, her apparent intimidation of his father and career ebbing as she pushed her way into the world of fashion. He supposed she wasn’t expecting the compliment, and he felt a little badly for catching her off guard. But the adorable pink flush in her cheeks only accentuated the details in outfit, so he didn’t feel too much remorse.

The café Alya had suggested was right next to campus, so they arrived quickly. Adrien wasted no time ordering a croque madame and snagging them all a table, while the others wasted precious hang-out time by ogling at the menu.

“Oh, look at all the choices! They have eclairs! My heart is all aflutter!” Nino cried dramatically.

Alya pulled him into her side affectionately.

“I’ll catch you if you swoon, babe. Just take deep breathes and only look at one thing at a time.”

Adrien smiled from his seat. It was so NICE being able to just BE with his friends, listening to all the little nonsense that made up their relationships. The only person he could wish was there was Ladybug.

Thinking of his Lady made him grin. It was even MORE NICE that she had agreed to the text message app and he could talk to her whenever he wanted. Which he did. Often. Usually when he was bored, which was pretty frequently since he was still mostly following his father’s requests. Sure, she was sticking to the “the text app is only for emergencies, Chat!” party line, but he could tell that he was wearing her down. They were partners, _friends,_ and he knew that she needed his support as much as he needed hers, it was just a matter of getting her to admit it.

> _\- CN: Did you know a cat’s heart beats 110 to 140 times per minute?_
> 
> _\- CN: And this cat’s heart beats only for you <3_

He chuckled to himself as he put his phone down, imagining her expression and the roll of her eyes when she got the text. Marinette, being the second to have completed her order, approached the table to claim a chair and he made sure to keep his phone out of view, pretending to be handling an email. He loved and trusted his friends, but there was just no way to explain a secret messaging app with someone called My Lady.

Luckily, she was still getting her attendant napkins and utensils when he got a response.

> _\- My Lady <3: Your lame pick-up lines are getting dangerously creative_

_Yeeesssss!_ Adrien let himself have a triumphant grin. THAT was not a brush off or a recall to official duties. THAT was her SOFTENING to his nonsense. He couldn’t be more pleased.

In his Father’s car on his way to the scheduled photoshoot that afternoon, he tried pushing his luck.

> _\- CN: Did you know you can’t spell ‘cutie’ with u?_
> 
> _\- My Lady: … here we go again_
> 
> _\- CN: Do you like sailing? Because I’d ship you and me together_
> 
> _\- My Lady: Is there a mute button for you?_
> 
> _\- CN: Did you know that my suit is made of 100% boyfriend material?_
> 
> _\- My Lady: Are you a keyboard? Because you’re just my type_

Adrien choked.

It was just a stupid pick-up line, but he stared at the words on his phone as if they held the secret to her heart. He knew that she didn’t take any of his flirting seriously, so _this_ shouldn’t be taken as anything other than banter, but the tease from his Lady still brought a heated flush to his cheeks

> _\- CN: :-0_
> 
> _\- My Lady: What’s the matter, kitty? You can dish it out but you can’t take it?_

Yes, yes that was exactly the matter. His heart couldn’t take even the hint of flirting from Ladybug.

But it was worth it. It was worth it because Ladybug was letting him in, letting their banter enter the text thread instead of trying to hold them both to buttoned up professionalism. She was letting their _friendship_ into her everyday life. Adrien let his head drop against the headrest of his seat and enjoy the rapid pace her little flirt had brought to his heart. Probably around 140 beats per minute.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not promise to do every one of her scenes. I picked these 4 for the beginning because I thought they showed the growth from professionalism to friendship across the texts. There's a LOT of story, and I don't really have time for this right now, but sometimes I just can't help myself.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
